El Infierno de Vegeta
by Sarinocx
Summary: Despues de derrotar al Drágon maligno de Una Estrella y la despedida de Goku. Vegeta se siente extraño, como inservible. Vegeta hace un viaje para poder aclarar su mente. Se encontara con antiguos enemigos. Pasen y Lean, espero que les guste


**El Infierno de Vegeta**

**Esta historia será algo corta, como de 4, máximo 5 capítulos. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba viendo La Saga de Buu, donde Vegeta se suicida para tratar de matar a Buu. Y pensé que lo hizo todo por defender a otros y salió esta historia, espero que la disfruten**

**Dragon Ball no me pertenece, pertenece al genio Akira Toriyama**

**Capítulo 1: El Pasado**

¡Maldición! Ya es la cuarta noche que no duermo, estoy mal desde que Kakarotto murió para destruir a ese Dragón Una Estrella. No sé que tengo, maldita sea y lo peor es que tengo pesadillas que de una u otra forma me obligan a no dormir por las noches. Mejor salgo afuera, no quiero que Bulma se preocupe, no quiero que ella sufra igual.

Con mucho silencio propio de un Sayajin logro salir haciendo el mínimo ruido. Por fin afuera, lo más extraño que desde que tengo esas pesadillas, no tengo ganas de entrenar ni de entrar en mi apreciada cámara de gravedad, poco a poco mi familia nota cambios, ayer Trunks me pregunto si estaba mal, me encontró afuera con la mirada vacía y me dijo "Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?" no supe que decirle, solo me fui volando a otro lugar, cada día estoy peor. Pienso ir a entrar un poco pero… me detengo frente a la entrada a mi cámara, algo no me deja entrar, no me deja hacerme fuerte, no me deja… vivir. ¿Qué es este sentimiento de culpa? No lo entiendo, se supone que todo acabó, pero… es como, como si tuviera que hacer algo…

\- Papá ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde? – Escuche que alguien dijo detrás mío, me dio la vuelta y veo a Bra

\- No es nada Bra. Vuelve adentro, yo iré enseguida

\- ¿Estas bien? – Otra vez

\- SI, ya te dije que no es nada. Vamos adentro de una buena vez

Para que mi hija deje de hacer preguntas, entro con ella solo para que se calle, rumbo a los cuartos veo que son las 3 am esto se está volviendo una costumbre, los cuatros días seguidos me despierto a las 2:52 am y siempre alguien me hace entrar a las 3, solo espero que Bulma no se haya despertado… Entro a mi cuarto y puedo verla dormir tan tranquila… no tengo más que echarme igual para tratar de dormir aunque sé que tendré pesadillas.

\- Vegeta ¿otra vez afuera? - ¿Qué demo…?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- Soy tu esposa, se cuándo estas mal por algo y por más que trataras de no hacer ruido para salir yo puedo sentir fácilmente cuando te levantas

\- Supongo que a ti no puedo engañarte mujer – le digo con una sonrisa triste

\- Así que… ¿me dirás que tienes?

\- Sinceramente, ni yo sé lo que tengo. Solo sé que no puedo dormir desde hace 4 días

\- Mmm… Es el mismo tiempo que Goku dejo la tierra

\- Lo sé

\- No tendrá algo que ver con él

\- No lo sé, mañana lo averiguare. Ya que si sigo con esto, moriré en poco tiempo

\- Ay… Vegeta, que cosas dices. Mejor intenta dormir

\- Eso hare

Ella se pone de costado opuesto a mí y me quedo boca arriba, mirando mi techo y pensando que me sucede, más vale que lo averigüe, no me gusta sentirme tan débil, tan estúpido, tan triste…

* * *

Milagrosamente pude dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, sin ninguna pesadilla, pero un sueño extraño.

Me veía a mí mismo caminando por un pasillo que parecía el de mi casa, pero por las puertas de los cuartos no había nadie y al llegar a mi cuarto pude verme a mí mismo de niño, estaba llorando sobre mi cama y delante mío estaba mi padre, mis compañeros Sayajines muertos, pero vi que una luz brillaba y en esa luz estaba Kakarotto parado firme con todos los enemigos que conocí muertos delante de él, luego de eso me desperté.

Algo tiene que ver todos ellos con lo que me pasa, ya se lo que haré, me levanto de mi cama, tomo una ducha rápida y voy al cuarto de Trunks

\- Oye Trunks, despierta

\- ¡Ahg! ¿Qué sucede papá? Es sábado y es muy temprano

\- Necesito que me prestes una de tus mochilas

\- ¿Para?

\- ¡Eso no te importa! Solo préstamela

\- Esta bien… no tienes que gritar

Trunks me indico donde guardaba sus cosas y saque la mochila, entre a mi cuarto y Bulma estaba duchándose, como quisiera estar con ella en este mismo momento, pero no puedo, no en este estado. Pongo unas cuantas cosas dentro de la mochila: Una chamarra, una gorra, 5 botellas de agua y una de esas casas de tela… creo que le dicen carta o carpa, como sea.

Antes de irme me dirijo de nuevo al cuarto e Trunks…

\- ¡Trunks!

\- Ahora ¿Qué?

\- Escúchame, saldré por unos días, quiero que protejas la casa, a tu madre y a tu hermana ¿entendido?

\- ¿Saldrás? ¿A dónde?

\- A un lugar, necesito aclarar mi mente. Cuento contigo hijo

Le pongo una mano el pelo para revolverlo un poco, luego salgo por su ventana y me dirijo a mi destino. Iré a las montañas ahí podre hacer lo que necesite

* * *

Al llegar es algo tarde y el sol ya se está metiendo, es hora de ver qué sucede conmigo. Analizare todo lo que hice en mi vida, desde que puedo recordar, hasta ahora.

Me la paso pensando cerca de 4 horas, ya para entonces no hay sol. Repase cada fragmento de mí, cuando me pongo a pensar en mis compañeros muertos y lo que Freezer hizo, me siento algo extraño, como deprimido. ¡Toda esta tención me está matando! Hare algo de ejercicio para liberarla.

Pasaron como 2 horas más y pienso que ya es suficiente, además ya estoy algo cansado, armare la carpa esa de una vez para poder dormir…

\- ¡ESTO ES RIDICULO! – grito muy fuerte

¡No pude ser! Como en que esto es tan difícil de lograr, eso me pasa por no tener tanto contacto con las cosas terrestres, ahora estoy pagando y para rematar se acerca una tormenta, tengo que armar esto como sea.

Luego de media hora lo logre, no sé si está bien, pero al menos puedo entrar y cubrirme de la lluvia que ya está comenzando, saco una botella de agua de la mochila y busco una capsula que tiene unos sándwiches par que coma

\- ¡Donde esta! ¡Donde esta! – me empiezo a desesperar, ya no lo soporto, agarro la mochila y empiezo a agitarla para que caiga ya

\- ¡Por fin! - Se cae la capsula y una especie de libro pequeño

\- ¿Qué es esto? – me acerco a leerlo y….

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡AHHH!

Ese libro eran las instrucciones para armar la carpa. Y yo estuve averiguando como idiota como se armaba, ¡maldita seas! ¡¿Pero quién inventa estas cosas?!

* * *

Una luz extraña que viene de afuera me despierta, salgo de la carpa para ver que es..

\- ¿Qué es eso? – digo viendo un hueco flotando en el aire

Me acerque para verlo mejor, era de colores y podía ver con dificultad que dentro de ese hueco había algo, acerque un poco mi mano y me succiono…

\- ¡Ahhhh! - Caí en un solo muy verdoso

\- ¡AY! Mi cabeza, ¿pero que es este sitio? – veo a mi alrededor, un lago verde, piso pastoso de un color verde claro y el cielo tiene como tres lunas… ¡Un momento!

\- Acaso… ¡Es Namekusein! – no lo podía creer, estaba parado en ese lugar ¿pero cómo?

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que el viento se llevó – Conozco es voz tan irritante

\- Guldo, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Se supone que estás muerto

\- Que estoy muerto, no me hagas reír, ¡oigan chicos! Vengan y miren esto – Llamo a otros, creo que ya se quienes vendrán

\- ¿Qué pasa Guldo? Estábamos en medio de una apuesta por una barra de chocolate – ese idiota debe ser Recome

Tras él llegaron otros tres y como no, eran: Butter, Jeice y Gyniu. Jamás pensé volverlos a ver

\- Miren nada más, pero si el Vegeta. ¿A que debemos el gusto? – Dijo Gyniu

\- Yo no sé qué hago aquí – Quizás estoy soñando… ¡sí! Eso debe ser – Pero se lo que quiero ahora, quiero pelear con ustedes

\- Ahhh, con que es eso. Pues bien si quieres pelear, pelearemos

Punto de vista general

El primero en atacar fue Guldo se acercó rápidamente a Vegeta, Vegeta pensó que no tendría ningún problema, que sería como la última vez, pero no fue así, Guldo era muy rápido y más fuerte que antes, le atino varios golpes a Vegeta

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! Se supone que eres más débil

\- Se ve que eres un estúpido, mis poderes se han incrementado como nunca

Guldo fue otra vez contra Vegeta, pero esta vez puedo leer sus movimientos devolverle unos golpes. Aun no era suficiente, Guldo era notablemente más fuerte, tendría el nivel de Freezer ya algo más. Guldo estaba dándole la golpiza de su vida a Vegeta.

\- "Maldición, si sigo así, moriré" "Al diablo mi orgullo, no es tiempo de pensar en eso"

Vegeta no tuvo de otra que transformarse en Súper Sayajin

\- Ahora si enano, veras lo que es bueno

El combate ahora era parejo, ambos luchadores eran formidables, especialmente Guldo quien tenía nuevas técnicas, Tras un largo combate Vegeta le lanzó un Ataque Big Bang, haciendo que Guldo explotara en mil pedazos. Vegeta respirando a duras penas, bajo al suelo

\- ¿Quién sigue?

\- Como era de esperarse, el idiota de Guldo perdió rápidamente, que se la ve a hacer, Recome ve, es tu turno

\- Claro, te advierto algo Vegeta, yo no soy tan débil como Guldo, será mejor que te prepares

Dicho esto Recome comenzó su ataque con una velocidad sorprendente…

**Aquí termina el primer cap, espero que les gusta, dejen reviews se los agradecería. Hasta después**


End file.
